Recreational Killing
by dailydosage
Summary: Lee is a trained killer, with years of experience under her belt. What happens when her superiors refer her to Koenma. Will she be able to leave everything behind, including her past love?


"Geraldine! Where are you going? Wait up!" Our curly redheaded protagonist shouted after a running child. Noticing that the child had no intentions to stop, she bounded after her.

"I'M FASTER THAN THE WINDD" Geraldine exclaimed, weaving through streetlights.

Why am I not faster than her? Our protagonist thought. "GERALDINE!"

The young girl was suddenly snatched from a hidden alleyway by the sidewalk and disappeared from sight. Her caretaker quickly turned into that alleyway and followed the retreating figure. With a sudden burst of adrenaline she was able to follow what appeared to be a middle age bum to a dead end. The bum quickly threw the child behind him and faced her with a dagger outstretched toward her.

Adrenaline still pumping through her veins, she quickly lunged for Geraldine, but she wasn't fast enough. The kidnapper swung fiercely, cutting her deeply in the outside of her left thigh. She screamed from the immense pain.

"Lee! No!" Geraldine exclaimed trying to bypass the kidnapper who quickly scooped the child up and ran past Lee, vying for an escape.

But as he was about to turn the corner, he seemed to bump into something and fall down, bringing Geraldine with him. A tall bulky man towered over the fallen pair. The bum quickly scampered to his feet and ran the opposite direction.

The man in the suit helped up Geraldine and lead her back to Lee. "Hello Miss Pain," the man said, I'm a friend of your uncle, allow me to pick you up and help you treat that wound."

Not being quick to trust, Lee kindly rejected his offer. "It's okay, just call an ambulance and they'll take care of it"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Miss Pain," he looked down at her with a stoic expression. "The police can not be notified of this encounter. Now if you would kindly come with me…"

"Geraldine, walk away from the stranger, and come to me." Lee commanded, pressing most of her weight to one leg. Anyone who is trying to hide something from the police, is often following their own agenda.

Geraldine ran to Lee. "Lee, maybe we should go with him. I've seen Daddy talking to men wearing those kinds of suits."

"Geraldine, just because he talked to some one wearing a suit, doesn't mean he knows everyone wearing a suit" Lee sighed.

"I assure you, I was well acquainted with your father." The man said to Geraldine. "Please, allow me to help you" He said, turning to Lee.

At this point Lee passed out due to blood loss.

_Five years later_

I freed my hair from the confines of my elastic as I allowed it to cascade down my shoulders. I quickly but effortlessly drew cat eyes on my top lids and coated my lips with nude lip gloss.

All the big boys would be attending tonight, I had to be presentable at the least.

Presentable, but lethal.

I looked down at butterfly sleeve gown, a dagger strapped to my left leg, a gun to my right. I wore pumps with retractable heels on my feet. I had fit in as well as possible, but be ready for action.

The gown was black and quite modest. I had a pretty face, after all. A pretty face is never required to be revealing in order to gain another's attention.

"Lee! The party's going to start soon, you should leave." My uncles voice boomed from downstairs.

"Alright, boss. Just about to leave!" I shouted in retort.

I attached the camera pin to my hair and bounded out the house.

"Red, come around back" A voice sounded through my earpiece. This individual insisted on calling me red, even after I dyed my hair black.

"Check" I responded.

I hadn't even reached the front steps and I was already needed. I reached the front steps where the bouncers stood. "Name?"

"Evangeline Lorene"

"Come right on in Ms. Lorene." They stepped out of the way for me.

I weaved through the crowded home as fast as I could in order to reach my destination in the shortest time possible. I stayed along the sides, keeping my eyes down, refusing to even glance at the grandiosity that was the ballroom.

The people I worked for usually had me going to all these rich ass parties with all these rich ass government people, and had me pretending to be pretentious and amoral like them.

I reached my destination in a matter of minutes. It was a grand house, after all.

"Hello, Evangeline. How wonderful of you to join us. Mark, Ted, this is my date Evangeline Lorene." A tall black headed man with sea foam green eyes announced motioning to me.

"Eva, this is Marc, the Minister of Finance for France, and Ted, a no body." He chuckled playfully.

"I'm far from a no body, Ren." Ted responded curtly, his shaggy blond hair falling in front of his beady brown eyes. "But I see no point in explaining who I am."

"Lovely to meet you Marc, and as for you Ted, I would like to say that I don't care to know who you are, but my curiosity betrays my pride." The truth was, I knew who he was. I was ordered to kill him.

"Your curiosity shall remain unsatiated." His expression remained stoic.

"May your company remain unsatiated." I turn quickly and disappeared in the crowd.

As I walked away I looked up at the towering house, I saw several windows from where I could get a clear shot, so as I weaved through the crowd I activated the earpiece, "Keep him in that general area." I needed not to say more, as I looked back I quickly caught my comrades eye and he offered me a slight nod.

Inside the house I went up the stairs and walked through the halls. I reached a door that was locked, momentarily taking the pin out of my hair I used it to pick the lock. Within moments the door was opened and before another moment could pass, the door was closed by my gloved hand.

The room was fairly large and seemed to be the master bedroom. If this was the master bedroom, then certainly it contained information that would bode well in the hands of my bosses.

This information surely did not belong in an obvious place, so I scanned the room with a critical eye.

The first place I decided to check was the painting over the bed. It was quite lovely, two daisies in black and white. I lifted it off the wall and checked the backing of the piece.

Bingo.

I lifted the cardboard part to reveal a paper. I quickly folded the paper, slipped it into my bra, put the painting back and walked to the window.

The entire time the lights in the room were off so no one outside could suspect a thing. I opened the window horizontally and stuck out my gun a smidge. I looked through the eyepiece and focused on my target.

Wait.

Where the hell was my target?

"Where the hell you'd disappear off to?" I whispered frivolously.

All I heard was "The setting quite a wonder for the eyes. May I say that this bridge compliments your garden wonderfully"

_Ah! The garden! _ I scanned the area with the bridge quickly, my eyes falling atop the trio. I looked for Ted. A familiar mass of blond hair stood out to me, behind a sea of other heads. I had no time to wait this out. "Reposition him at a 45 degree angle from where he is."

All I heard was a SPLASH. Next thing I knew, a figure immersed from the small river in the garden, one of my comrades must have got the message and people repositioned themselves, slowly .. there we go .. clear shot! _Pow_

Next few minutes were crucial. Screams rung out in the air, I quickly exited the room, and instead of going downstairs I went to the window at the opposite side of the hallway, opened it, put away my heels, and jumped over the ledge. Thankfully from the blueprint of the house I had received previous to my mission, I was very aware that it was possible to jump over the ledge, grab on to the tree about a meter away and quickly climb my way down. I ran to an area where no one could see me, jumped the gate and ran to my car. "Heading to car. Meet you there"

As I turned on my car, a screen rolled over my license plate, and a familiar green eyed gentlemen quickly slipped in. I pressed the gas, and made a clean, quick, escape.

"You wouldn't believe how stuck up and pretentious he was!" Green eyes exclaimed.

"What do you expect, Aahil?" I muttered, looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"I expected him dead, and look, he is!" He spoke with false cheer.

"Thanks to yours truly."

"AlHamdulillah." He said with his Arabic accent.

I laughed. "God is great."


End file.
